User talk:Raman Livingstone
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Battlefield new.png page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 23:30, 25 January 2012 Do you type good I think you need caps. Listen up! OK Raman, I'm starting to get a bit annoyed with you. You see, your edits to the Amy Rose page seem to constantly make it worse: you keep editing the links to make the Infobox more crowded, your use of improper grammar and internet slang is appalling - this is a Wiki, not a personal blog for you to edit and put whatever you feel like adding to it! Wiki's are a way of conveying information to people in a professional manner; take a look at certain 'complete' articles to get a good view of how this Wiki's articles need to look; the Gameplay sections of Amy Rose follow no other article and make it look confusing and unprofessional, and the silly Gallery which isn't present is more professional articles - if you want to post up information and news about your new characters, then I suggest getting a website, or making a blog. Another thing is that you keep deleting my template. I put it on the Amy Rose page, because it is a mess and it does need cleaning up! If you persist to go against what I have just said (which is a warning by the way) then you shall be banned for a set amount of time (not permanently, but the time will be fair) 16:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You have been blocked You have now been blocked for 1 month. You completely ignored what I said previously about removing the template and deleted it from the Amy Rose page; I clearly stated that you cannot remove these templates, as it is an admin's decision as to whether the article needs the template anymore. I am hoping that this block will make you think about what you have done and you will therefore never do it again. 20:20, February 24, 2012 (UTC) (Tanic here) I'm making a Gumball edit I started my edit, it has helpere like Darwin, Anais, Nicole and Richard. He will have a Gi Gumball Big Punch hyper and frozen, burned, electriced and Midnight Bliss. See ya! 02:20, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Stop Ruining Mugen Pages! You should use proper grammar and use punctuations, like .,?,!,etc... Also, you should stop making charcters that are spriteswaps. No one would want one, and people are going to bash your creatons if you don't stop. Dchan250 05:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC) No, you can still make charcters, but try to not make them play like a spriteswap. Do you know what a spriteswap is? I'll tell you. It a character that is the same character but uses different sprites. You should try to learn how to code. probbily PlasmoidThunder can help you. He has made characters, or at least, Rotom. (Tanic here) To make your NON-spriteswaps chars. I use Fighter Factory Ultimate to make it, or search "How to put coding in mugen" No offence You're profile looks messed up. Especially you're grammar. Use the shift key, dang it! And 'fans characters'? And Panini is a girl! And what is a W? Please, Mugenfan. Fix that. And TheIransonic makes bad characters. And Beanfan112 isn't your fan. He hates you. Don't you mean your his fan? Sorry about being rude. Just please fix it. -Madbootdude Or use Caps Lock. 14:16, April 20, 2012 (UTC) @190.105.99.55 That takes too long :P 18:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC) here are tons of diffrent versions of naruto and friends http://mugencharacters.ucoz.com/load/17-2-2 Fixed some stuff I see, you fixed some stuff in your profile. You've changed into an average Mugenite. Your profile ain't bad anymore. Let's be friends. =Orochimaru i dont know how to get the other versions to look nicer so here the link= {C}http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/4640-nzc-orochimaru-release-10/page__fromsearch__1 Sorry Your the link broken we only want one verson may be you can look for more versons of orochimaru in mugen Listen Most characters ONLY work on 1.0, that means that they don't work on Winmugen, so you must get mugen 1.0 to those characters work. If you want to make a english pack for yoko littner for mugen? i have M.U.G.E.N you know i like ssb and mugen i understand.i have a mugen 1.0 sceenpack its called eof ok but my cartoon mugen edit is winmugen even i know spongebob and sonic plus naruto and bleach.between mugen 1.0 and winmugen its cool please use my Piglet edit Please use my piglet edit. Jedipolice i edit your piglet verson 2 this one jedipolice is not a spriteswap im adding tiger and baster the dog and the darby but you can't make im verson 3 becuse im makeing it ok Greetings From TheIransonic I will fix my unplayable chars thanks for the feedback! PS I'll make sure Darwin looks better! Iransonic thanks from mugenfan thanks the iransonic Question Okay, do you know what nuff said means? -MadBootDude Well i don't know i really don't know what Nuff saids means ask WlanmaniaX that word. Something to say Listen, kid. Why do you always say nuff saids? You know you're saying Enough Saids right? You better learn little kid. -Gordon That's like asking a rotten tree to give you good fruits. 02:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I always do that. It actually gives me good fruit. Know why? This kid listened to me. But I sill hate him. Here You Go There is an MvC Template here: http://www.infinitymugenteam.com/. Go to Templates, and there is an MvC Template by Scar recently updated. Hope you like it. Dchan250 05:16, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sprites Someone made sprites for your W.I.Ps to see them go to User_talk:Mugenfan6 Jenngra505 (talk) 15:20, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Those sprites are made by myself *Jarquin10,- october 14, 2012 Appaling Grammar Mugenfan (Raman) please use appropriate grammar in your edits to pages or they will be undone. Please clean up your grammar immeaditely. Thank you. Dictated but not read, Eljosho1998 (talk) 10:11, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I warned you. You have been blocked. You have been blocked on the wiki for 1 week for inserting gibberish into pages and using bad grammar. Quite a lot of the time, when I check Recent Activity, Users have been correcting your bad grammar. Plus you have profanity (i.e swear words) on your Profile. Because of this you have been blocked for 1 week. I will consider removing this block if you send a message stating that you will clean up your grammar (and do that with good grammar). Eljosho1998 (talk) 10:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Jarquin10 Sprites Wubbzy control moves I give Wubbzy controls, i put now my sprites to your new user, for your W.I.P. char Wubbzy, *Jarquin10,- October 14, 2012 Um Jarquin This is Not My New Acount i had this one when i Started Mugen Okay Hey Can you send me your Gumball? I want to test him. Mugenfan Here Im Sorry Becarse My Old Gumball Is Cancled and Deltted from My Mediafire Ooh, ok. I'm really Tanicfan22. (talk) 14:01, October 19, 2012 (UTC)